high school horrors
by yuki22lovers
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto get together at a party. can they survive Sasuke's family? how about TenTen's wild house parties? its a funny high school fic, first one. m for some chapters.
1. Chapter 1: finally seniors

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Naruto quickly beat his alarm clock off the night stand till it shut up.

"this is going to be a long day" he said, he looked at the clock again that read 5:30, then got up to get a shower and get ready for school. After his shower he made himself a bowl of ramen, which he ate too fast for his liking, before heading out for the day. His first stop on his way to school was his friend Shikamaru's house. They have walked to school together since kindergarden when the bullies of the school, Deidara and Sasori, beat Naruto up and took his lunch money.

"Ready for another exciting day of school?" Naruto said sarcastically to his best friend.

"School is so troublesome." Replied the spikey haired brunette.

After they got to school they found the rest of the group which consisted of Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, and TenTen. Why do you ask that this group of people have such a good time together? Here's your answer, were all cocky. This yeah we all happen to be seniors which means we have many things to look forward to like pranking freshies, complaining because the freshies move too slow in the halls, senior prank, senior skip day, graduation, and starting off as freshies in college. As the bell rang we slowly made it to our assigned homerooms.

"I know today means your all seniors and you think you're the top dogs of the school, but your not, and I want you to be nice to the freshmen and show them around" said our homeroom teacher Mr. Hatake.

We all nodded in agreement even though we had already started planning the freshies torture. The rest of the day until lunch consisted of tripping the freshies, shoving them into their own lockers, and screaming at them for being so slow in the halls.

"What are we gonna do tonight to celebrate our seniorness?" asked the only girl in the group.

"shouldn't we wait to celebrate until were out of here?" announced Kiba and his barking monstrosity.

"we should throw a party!" sometimes I think that's the only thing on TenTen's mind.

"and just where are we going to pull this off?" said Gaara.

BRING!

"I dunno, ill think of something" said TenTen as we all exited the lunch room.

The rest of the day was boring, once the freshies stopped caring what we were doing to them it just wasn't fun anymore, so we stopped. After the last bell of the day rang Shika and I started our journey home.

"So Naruto, you ever gonna tell him?"

" I dunno.. don't you think its kind of wrong to do that to him?"

"do you like him?"

"… you know that answer/"

"then no, and I think you should do it tonight at TenTen's party."

"we sound like gossiping girls. And how do you know he's gay?"

"c'mon Naruto he just checked you out everyday at lunch for the past three years!"

"really?"

"ya, now I'm gonna go cause this is my house, think about it, you might be happy with what has to come."

"okay."


	2. Chapter 2: parties and a highway

**Okay, I forgot to tell you that I don't own Naruto and if I did, there would be a lot of yaoi and it wouldn't be suitable for minors. -**

**Im also gonna try to update every week if possible, it also depends on your reviews.**

**3,**

**Yuki22lovers.**

* * *

"why are you late to my party?" an angry TenTen asked.

"uhh.. I needed to get ready, and I kinda lost track of time"

"whatever, the beer is over there in that blue cooler, try not to drink too much, we do have school tomorrow" then she walked away.

The first thing I did after she left me was looked for my best friend, then when I found him, I started looking for the prince of death AKA Sasuke Uchiha. When I found him my jaw almost dropped. He was wearing a tight black shirt with the Uchiha crest on it, black cargo pants that rested on his hips oh so perfectly, and of course the chucks, his hair was spiked up like always, and he had a tiny bit of eyeliner on but enough to be noticed.

"stop mentally fucking Sasuke and go talk to him!" said my best friend, why was he my friend again?

"fine! But I'm probably not gonna tell him I like him"

"you chicken!"

"bak bak bak I guess I'm a chicken then!"(1)

I walked off to talk to the sexy prince, but not without stopping at that lovely blue cooler first.

"hey Sasuke, sup?"

"boredom, this party sucks."

"that's because you have to drink to enjoy, here try some, you'll like it."

Sasuke drinks

"this is your form of entertainment at parties?"

"yeah its great isn't it?"

"hn.. Dobe."

"teme, well anyways, do you want to go somewhere else maybe a little more quiet?"

"whatever, lets go"

Sasuke started leaving the party with me close behind carrying two new unopened beers. Once we got to the 'parking lot' (TenTen's yard) I started wondering what kind of car Sasuke drove. He looked like a SUV kind of person, but with the kind of money his parents have he probably has some expensive sports car. Well it turns out I was right, we was an SUV person and he knew it too, since he was climbing into a black ford explorer. He unlocked the passenger side door and I slowly climbed in.

"no drinking in my car dobe"

"fine, but where are we going?"

"it doesn't matter, but you can drink when we get there"

He started the car and we drove off. As soon a Sasuke hit the highway I couldn't take what he had playing on the radio, who still listens to AC/DC now a days? So I started searching the stations for something good.

"what are you doing dobe?"

"not listening to AC/DC, there crap and there like an 80's band!"

"actually there a 70's band, they were formed in 1973 and that just so happened to be highway to hell"

"well they suck!"

"whatever dobe"

I continued to search the stations till I found the greatest song in the world

"what is this?"

"well Sasuke, this is called a song, and a good one at that"

"what is this song called?"

"Break Away by Tokio Hotel"

"and what makes this song so special?"

"cause Tom sings a verse and Tom is…"

"Tom is what?"

"… I cant say"

"okay then"

The rest of the ride was done in silence. After my song was over he shut the radio off. Before we knew it, we were at the destination. Sasuke turned the car off and got out. I grabbed the two beers I brought and quickly followed after him. After I got out of the car I noticed we were on a cliff, and the view was beautiful! There was a river that reflected the orange street lights of the near by town below, and there was beautiful Sakura trees on the cliff that made everything even better.

"so what did you want to talk about Naruto?"

"uhh… heres your beer"

"im sure that's not what you wanted to say"

"I know… I-I l-like yo-you."

* * *

**Okay that's it for chapter two.**

**Sorry for the short chapters, I don't want too much to happen in the two measly chapters I just put up, but I want to get to Sasuke and Naruto are dating.**

**1- me and my friend were fighting one night and i called her a chicken and she said that and we couldn't stop laughing, the fight ended right after that too.**

**A kiss is in the next chappie!**

**Maybe more? Who knows!**


	3. Chapter 3: together forever

**Oh by the way there was something I forgot to say in my authors ending note:**

**I have no problems with the band AC/DC there like one of my favorites.**

**And I like Tom Kaulitz from Tokio Hotel so I decided to use it(the song and Tom)**

**Well on with chapter 3!**

* * *

The silence was disturbing. I came out and told him that I liked him and he just sat there, he didn't move, didn't talk, nothing! It started to get really awkward so I decided to head back to his car.

"you can take me home now, Sasuke"

"Naruto wait, there is something I have to say to, come back here"

I slowly walked back to where he was sitting on the cliff making sure to stay away from the edges so he couldn't throw me off. I stopped a few feet behind him so I had some reaction time before he got to me.

"I'm not coming any closer than this teme, now spit out what you have to say so we can leave"

" I like you to dobe"

Naruto was so astounded by what the teme had to say, that he just stood there staring off into the river below. That is till Sasuke took over his vision and very soft lips met with his. At first he didn't know how to react to the whole thing, but as soon as he melted into the kiss it was over.

"Naruto, I have liked you since year nine. And I know I'm not one to open up to very many people, but I cant help myself from opening up to you, I want you to be my lover, what do you say?"

"uhh… I dunno…. Yeah! even though you were completely cheezy. "

As soon as Naruto got yeah out of his mouth Sasuke's lips met his again. He darted his tongue out and licked the blonde boys lower lip silently asking permission, which was granted ever so quickly.

**-back at the party-**

"have you seen Sasuke, Shikamaru?"

"he left with Naruto a little bit ago, why do you want to know TenTen?"

"do you think he told Naruto how he felt?"

"probably"

**-back to the cliff-**

"do you think we should start heading back to the party? my mom told me to be home at eleven"

"then yeah, we probably wanted to leave about fifteen minutes ago, get in my car"

"only if I get to choose the radio stations"

"whatever dobe, lets go"

The ride back to TenTen's party was peaceful. I got to man the radio because one of Sasuke's hands were on the steering wheel and the other was holding my hand. Once we reached the house Sasuke shut off the car before looking at me.

"are we gonna tell our friends, or leave it private?"

"well I already told Shika I liked you, so he is expecting me to tell him. The rest of it is up to you"

"lets go for it dobe"

"okay teme"

I pulled Sasuke into I quick kiss before exiting the explorer. Standing on the doorstep getting ready to reenter the party as a couple, I felt Sasuke's hand on my shoulder. Before I had time to react I was spun around and Sasuke crushed his lips onto mine. The kiss quickly got heated as Sasuke's moist appendage darted out asking permission, which I could not grant fast enough. During our second make out session that night the door violently swung open and on the other side was a very surprised TenTen. She wasn't expecting the sight she saw, but hell if you seen two really hot guys making out on your door step you would probably be at a loss of words too.

"oh my god im so sorry!"

"its okay TenTen, we were about to rejoin you guys, right Sasuke?"

"hn"

As I started brushing the imaginary wrinkles in my shirt to hide the red tint that now covered my cheeks, everyone inside the small house started cheering for me and Sasuke.

"its about time you guys got together" said Shika

"yeah I was starting to worry you to were completely oblivious" came Neji out of nowhere

"nice show guys!" came Kiba from right behind Neji

"good job ice princess" announced Gaara

The rest of the party was uneventful, I didn't drink anymore because we had school the next day, and I had some self control unlike Neji, who was tripping over his own two feet. Every time Neji got a beer we moved the cooler so when he went back to get another he got confused as to where the cooler was and went on and endless search for it. It was funny every time. I looked at my phone and it read 10:30 so I looked at Sasuke and told him that I better be starting home.

"I can give you a ride"

"okay, I don't really like walking these streets at night alone anyways"

I got off the couch and said my good byes to everyone and left the house. When we got to the car we heard a faint voice asking where the cooler was and started to laugh cause we knew they hid it from Neji again. The car ride home was peaceful just like the car ride back to the party was. When we got to my house Sasuke walked me to my door.

"were gonna have to make this one fast teme, my mom doesn't know you're my boyfriend yet and she'll kill me if im kissing random boys on her porch"

"okay dobe"

We both met half way and it was a mutual chaste kiss.

"night dobe ill see you at school tomorrow"

"kay night teme"

* * *

**Okay that's it for chapter 3.**

**I told you I would make it longer, though it was only a little. I promise the chapters will get longer due to the fact that im getting used to it, the writing and the posting that is.**

**Chapter 4 is going to be another day at school and maybe a surprise during the day (i have to spice it up a little).**

**Oh BTW Sasuke and Naruto's parents are alive.**

**R&R**

**-**


	4. Chapter 4: a kiss and a plan

**Okay well Im listening to music and updating at the same time.**

**I realized that its easier for me to listen to music while I type, it gets the juices pumping! Lol**

**Well on with chappie 4!**

* * *

Today was a really strange day for me. Instead of being woke up by my alarm clock at 5:30 I was woke up at 5:00 by my cell phone going off.

"hello?"

"hey dobe, want me to drive you to school? I go right past you house because I pick up Gaara"

"what about Shika? I usually walk with him to school"

"we can pick him up to, he does live on the same street as you, right?"

"yeah"

"okay, see you at seven, later"

"wai-"

CLICK

I looked at my alarm clock and it read 5:05. Damn, I have two hours to kill. After that I got up and got a shower, and made myself some ramen.

"Naruto honey, where are you going? Its only 6:30, you don't start walking till 7:00"

"I know mom, but today I'm getting a ride from a friend"

"oh you mean that boy you were kissing on my door step last night?"

As soon as my mom said that my cheeks instantly went red.

"is that you new boyfriend?"

"yeah, and he is giving me and Shika a ride to school, bye mom"

"see you after school, and I'm looking forward to meeting this boyfriend of yours"

"yeah whatever, bye!"

After the embarrassing conversation with my mom, I decided to go sit on my porch swing till seven. I texted Shika and told him we were getting a ride to school and to be ready by seven and he told me how troublesome getting ready was, that boy never thinks good about anything. After I told him to stop complaining the very familiar explorer entered my vision. I got off my porch swing and started walking towards the black SUV when I heard my front door open and close. Before I knew it my mom was walking with me to Sasuke's car.

"so you're my little Naruto's boyfriend?"

Sasuke just gave me this look like 'what am I supposed to say'

"uhh, yeah my name is Sasuke, nice to meet you Mrs. Uzumaki"

"call me Kushina, and I'm trusting you with my little boy, don't hurt him"

"you have my word Kushina"

And with that we were on the road. My cheeks were still a soft shade of pink from what my mother had to tell Sasuke, I mean being called 'her little Naruto' is degrading, seriously.

"where does 'Shika' live?"

"only I can call him Shika, and at that yellow house right there"

We slowly pulled up to the side walk in front of Shikamaru's house and he climbed in the back with Gaara.

"morning Shika!" I announced loudly

"your to loud for mornings!" he replied back half asleep.

The rest of the ride was quiet minus the AC/DC playing through the cd player. Once we got there we met up with Kiba, Neji and TenTen. Neji was quite hung over from the party so we made sure to talk really loud by him just for torture. When we went to homeroom we found out Mr. Hatake removed all of the desks for some odd reason that we didn't want to know so we all had to sit on the floor where our desks were. Freshmen teachers are really weird. After that my day was slow because my friends have no classes with me untill 4th period, and that's when my day started to get interesting. I have gym with Shika, Neji, and TenTen, Sasuke always comes into the boys changing room at the beginning of class to use the bathroom because it is the one most convenient to him. I waited till he walked past me to take my pants off and put my gym shorts on. I didn't want to have to solve Sasuke's 'problem' he would have had if he seen me without pants. As I heard the bathroom stall lock click and the creaky stall door open I took off my shirt because I we only had five minutes to get ready. While Sasuke was walking by me I heard the footsteps stop and a set of lips attached to my bare neck. Before I could turn around and scream at him for being such a perv he was gone. As soon as I got out of the locker room I seen that Mr. Hatake was substituting for Mr. Guy's gym class this period. Everyone always thought our gym teacher was weird. His shiny bowl cut, green jumpsuit, and he always wants people to call him by Mr. Guy even though its his first name. Anyways since 'Guy' wasn't here we got to do anything we wanted to. Which meant Shikamaru, Neji, TenTen, and I all just sat in the corner and talked.

"So Naruto, what going on with you and Sasuke? The way youns were kissing on my doorstep I would say you two were together"

"good assumption TenTen, cause we are!"

"really, aw that's so cute!" there is TenTen's famous fan girl squeal

"yeah Naruto! Congratulations!" that's the first thing Neji has said all day

"what a drag" Shika always has a way of ruining moods

"yeah well were not making it completely public so keep your mouths shut."

As soon as that came out of my mouth the five minute warning bell went off and it was time to go change. On the way to lunch me and Shika stopped at our lockers which are conveniently next to each others, so we walked together to lunch and sat at our table and waited for the others to get there. As soon as we sat down two little freshmen walked up to us and sat down

"hey my name is Temari and her name is Hinata, and we were wondering if you two wanted to go on a date with us?"

"sorry girls im taken, but I bet little Shika over wouldn't mind dating one of you"

"dating is such a drag, no thanks."(1)

What that being said the two girls walked away. The one named Temari wasn't too happy with what Shikamaru had to say. After everyone got there and got there food everyone was either staring at me or Sasuke because we sit at opposite sides of the table.

"why aren't you sitting by you boyfriend Naru?" asked TenTen

"cause we always sit like this and im not gonna throw Gaara out of his seat. And I already threw him out of the front seat of Sasuke's car."

" I would, if I had a boyfriend I would want to sit by him"

"well I don't want to make it too obvious"

"it was already obvious when you showed up at school today in his car, I I don't think Gaara would mind if you took his seat."

"well we have been sitting like this for 4 years now, there is no sense in messing it up now just because me and Sasuke are dating, and anyways there are empty seats down here, if he wants to sit by me he can come down here and sit."

"what ever you say Naru"

In seventh period I got a text message from Sasuke, I read it because the teacher for this class doesn't care if you have your phone out or not.

want a ride home today, 'Shika' already said he would ride home with me if that's what you wanted

yeah sure, if Gaara is willing to give up his front seat again

lol, okay meet me by my car after 8th period, I give five minutes to go to lockers. I don't like to be here all day

haha, okay

After that the day flew by because I had something to do. I hoped my mom wasn't waiting for Sasuke to drive me home because I don't think I can take another embarrassing speech to Sasuke. After 8th period I went to my locker, put all my stuff inside, and went out to the parking lot. Everyone was already standing there waiting for me. Once we started driving home I took Sasuke's cd out and started listening to the radio.

"what are you doing dobe?"

"listening to good music"

"I was listening to AC/DC and Im the driver"

"want me to give you a medal or something?"

"no, I want you to put my cd back in"

"sorry, I cant, but how about a kiss instead?"

"im driving!"

"not my problem"

Sasuke made me put his cd back in and we had to listen to AC/DC all the way to Shika's house. We dropped Shika off and I knew that next was my house, I didn't want to leave but I knew my mom was expecting me home. When we pulled into the driveway Sasuke put the car in park and got out as well as I. He walked me to my doorstep.

"so dobe, want to do something later, like go see a movie or something?"

"yeah! Only if I get to pick!"

"how about we decide together, cause I don't think ill be able to stand any movies you pick"

"teme! Yeah ill go"

"okay, call you later with a details"

He gave me a quick chaste kiss on the lips and started to walk away.

"by the way, teme, you shouldn't sneak up on someone and kiss the back of their neck while there changing"

"what are you talking about?"

"what you did to me in the changing room today"

"I didn't even go in there today"

* * *

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh! Who was it?? You will find out next chapter! **

**Well this chapter is kind of long, but I hope to make the next one even longer. The updates will more than likely slow down starting next week, sorry, stupid band camp.**

**Yuki22lovers.**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5: theater accidents

**Okay, well as promised you get to meet the mystery set of lips!**

**It was ME! Lol just kidding. But yeah you find out with that is today!**

**YAY!**

**Okay on with the chapter!**

**May you be warned that there are going to be references to the dark knight in this chapter.**

* * *

After Sasuke pulled away many things were running through my head, the biggest one being _who kissed me? _A couple more hours of pondering on who could of sexually harassed me, I received my phone call for my plans.

"hey dobe, want to go see the dark knight?"

"yeah! I have wanted to see that movie since the previews"

"pick you up at seven?"

"ill be waiting"

"lates"

"see ya!"

Around 5:00 I started to get ready, I still needed a shower and I needed to find some decent clothes. I got out of the shower at 5:15 and spent till 6:55 finding something decent to wear. Its really hard to find something nice to wear when its all laying on the floor wrinkled. That left me, crap five minutes to get dressed! I hurriedly threw my clothes on which consisted of a black shirt with a white punisher skull on it, faded blue jeans, and black pinstripe chucks. I ran down stairs as fast as I could which was just in time to answer the ringing door bell.

"hey Sasu-teme!"

"hey dobe, ready to go?"

"you two hold on just a minute!"

Oh man, my mom wouldn't just let me go, no, she had to embarrass me again.

"where are you two going"

"to catch a movie, later mom"

"wait, wait, wait, wait, jeez Naruto! Impatient much?"

"no mom, were gonna be late if we cant go now"

"what are you going to see?"

"the dark knight"

"have him home by midnight Sasuke"

"okay Kushina"

"bye my little Naruto"

"yeah, bye mom"

Sasuke opened the door for me and I took off running for his truck. There was no way my mom was getting another chance of embarrassing me. When I got into the car I hid all the AC/DC cds I could find under my seat. When he tuned the car on a put in tokio hotels newest cd scream. We listened to it the whole ride there while holding hands.

* * *

TIME LAPSE UNTILL END OF MOVIE

* * *

I threw away my pop corn and pop while we exited the movie theater. I entwined Sasuke's fingers with mine as we were walking to the car.

"that movie was great teme! I loved it when the joker was in the nurses outfit!"

"hn"

"why if it isn't Naruto Uzumaki?"

Why did I remember that face?

"who are you?"

"Naru, do you know him?"

"not really?"

"you don't remember me? I took your lunch money in kindergarden"

It was Deidara!

"what do you want Deidara?"

"so you do know him?"

"I wanted to know if you liked that little kiss in the changing room"

"IT WAS YOU!?"

"yeah it was, and mow seeing your face it makes it worth while"

Before Deidara and I knew it Sasuke had him pinned against the wall.

"listen here bastard, you leave my boyfriend alone or im gonna really hurt you"

"says you, I will leave little Naru over there alone if I want to."

Why does everyone think im little!? Oh my god(1) Sasuke just punched him in the face!

* * *

SKIPPING TILL THE END OF THE FIGHT!

* * *

Deidara's friends quickly pulled Sasuke off of there bettered friend and picked Deidara up to go to the hospital.

"lets go dobe"

And with that we were in the car on the way back to my house. Thank god tomorrow was Saturday.

"why did you have to beat him up?"

"cause of what he did, you knew as well as I did that it was wrong"

"yeah but it didn't have to be resolved by that"

"yeah it did dobe, your mine and you don't even know how important you are to me"

"if I don't know, tell me"

"its indescribable"

"then show me"

Sasuke pulled the car off to a deserted road and parked it. He quickly shut the car off, grabbed my head, and smashed our lips together. Sasuke nipped at my bottom lip demanding entrance, which a granted almost immediately. Sasuke's free hand drifted up my shirt and started playing with one of my nipples.

I instantly moaned into the kiss. He parted his lips from mine and took off my shirt then started a trail of kisses and nibbles down my neck. When his mouth reached a pink nub he took it into his mouth and sucked on it hard. I could not help rolling my head back and moaning. In satisfaction of my reaction he brought a hand up to toy with the other nipple. When he was done playing with my sensitive nubs the hand that was helping his skillful mouth went straight for my pants.

"wait Sasu, w-what abo-about you?"

"what about me"

"I know you-your h-ahh hard"

Just then my phone went off, it was my mom. I made Sasuke get off, even though I didn't want him to, and start the car/

"yeah mom?"

"where are you? its 12:30"

"were driving home now mom the movie I wanted to see if there was anything after the credits"

"well get home now young man"

"okay see you when I get home, byes"

"bye"

"mom?"

"yeah teme, and look what you did!" I was pointing at my erection.

"well its not my fault your mom is curious"

I just shot him a look of shut up and started staring out of my window trying to calm myself down. When we got to my house all I wanted was sleep, staring out windows makes me sleepy, and I wanted Sasuke to stay with me so I had something warm to sleep with.

"mom were home, can Sasuke stay tonight please I promise with everything I have that nothing will happen"

"yeah okay, if its okay with his parents"

Sasuke called his parents to confirm that he was staying the night.

"well Sasuke?"

"they said yeah, but I had to be home before noon tomorrow"

"okay, ill set my alarm clock for?"

"9:00"

"okay"

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter 5. Surprisingly this chapter was kinda long and to my liking. My cousin is watching Wow Wow Wubbzy and it kinda brings down your writing mood when the people on tv are throwing a fricken TEA PARTY! Oh well. Were you surprised to figure out it was Deidara? I was going to have it be Sai, but my friend talked me into using Deidara. **

**1- I do not mean to offend people that believe in god, and im sorry if I offended anyone.**

**Well that's all for now,**

**Yuki22lovers.**


	6. Chapter 6: dinner with your parents

**Well I realized three things this whole time**

**1- sometimes its easier to explain things if you have either did them or are doing them(not talking about a car, I have no wiener lol)**

**2- other times when you cant act it out its easier to read**

**3- it takes me a long time to figure things out.**

**Well on with the story.**

**Btw: nothing happened when Sasuke stayed the night**

**And! Im time lapsing till the middle of the school year**

* * *

"So kids, there is going to be an assembly today about you guys, the seniors that is, not just you pathetic losers" isn't Mr. Hatake so nice?

"when?"

"fourth period in the gym"

Yes I get out of gym with 'Mr. Guy'

* * *

**fast-forward till the assembly**

* * *

"today we are highlighting the 'most likely' candidates and some of the seniors that have done outstanding things so far this year." said our principal Tsunade.

Everyone clapped. Sometimes it annoys me with how predictable things can be.

"as I say your name I want you to come down onto the floor"

"most likely to succeed- Sasuke and TenTen

Most likely to live with mom the rest of their lives- Choji and Ino

Most likely to become famous- Kiba and Sakura

Most likely to fail miserably- Naruto and since there were no girls elected in this category, Shikamaru

Most likely to-"

All of a sudden a man who calls himself Orochimaru ran into the gym naked flailing his arms like a crazy man screaming "RULE THE WORLD!" After about 10 seconds of awkward silence with him standing in the middle of the gym somebody randomly coughed twice then he skipped to the exit of the gym and left. After he left everyone could not help laughing till they cried.

"okay now that that's over with, Mr. Hatake, will you please close the doors"

"yes principal Tsunade"

"thank you, now everyone may take a seat"

"okay on with the outstanding seniors,

Sakura is most outstanding on the field with her grace and ability to keep a team together"

When she stood up to accept her prize which was a trophy with what the principal had just said on it, she tripped over Choji, rolled over him as well as completely down the bleachers(she was at the very top). When she hit the bottom you head a really loud cracking noise and Sakura's sobs, she had just broken her leg.

"yes very graceful Sakura, someone take her to the nurse, today doesn't seem like a good day for award accepting so with that you all may go back to your homerooms till the 5th period bell rings, good day"

And with that the principal walked away from the podium. After she walked away everyone started flowing out of the gym leaving Sakura in the middle of the gym.

"hey what about me? Hello? Someone?"

You could feel Mr. Hatake roll his eyes as he went back to go get the whining girl. On the way back me and the teme walked back to homeroom together, I was secretly wishing he would grab a hold of my hand, but that didn't happen.

"so, dobe, you want to do something tonight?"

"yeah like come to my house for my 'I cant believe we made it to the half of the year' party?" exclaimed TenTen

"uhh, not exactly, I was thinking about a night with just me and you Naru"

"uhh, okay, sorry TenTen, already made plans, love ya though!"

"yeah whatever Naruto, see ya"

"that was easy huh Sasuke?"

"a little too easy, I have a feeling this battle with TenTen isn't over yet"

"I know"

Surprisingly TenTen's party battle was over fast enough and we were on our way home. Of course it was me, Sasuke, Gaara, and Shikamaru.

"so Sasuke, maybe a dinner for two?"

"nah I was thinking more dinner at my house"

"really, I cant wait whats for dinner?"

"I have no clue, I cant believe my parents are making me invite you to dinner though"

"what you don't want me to come to dinner?"

"no that's not it, I just don't want my parents to meet you, yet"

"well Sasuke we have been dating for 5 months now, way longer than any other one of the others"

"hn"

"so when are you going to pick me up? Cause I have to look decent"

"5"

"okay!"

The rest of the ride was silent after that, Sasuke seemed agitated for some unknown reason and the two in the back never talked, they kinda just sat there until they were brought into a conversation. After everyone was dropped off a decided to text Sasuke to make sure he was okay. He didn't answer me of course untill he told me he was on his way to pick me up. I got in the car and I could feel he was mad about something.

"Sasuke whats wrong, you wouldn't answer my texts, and I can feel your mad about something"

"its nothing"

"its something"

"no its not, now don't worry your little head"

"its worried already now tell me or ill get out and walk home"

"we haven't left yet"

"still, just tell me"

"later, kay"

"kay"

He gave me a kiss and we were off to his house. When we got there I was casually greeted by his parents and his brother before we were all escorted to the dining area by his butler. When we were all sat down and told that dinner was almost ready Sasuke's mom started a conversation with me.

"so uhh, Naruto? How is everything?"

"its good, I have been busy lately because im getting ready for graduation and everything, and I have been looking for work"

"work, where do you plan to work?"

"oh I dunno I kinda wanted to be a cashier till I got out completely out of school and maybe going to work under my profession"

"and that would be?"

"Im not exactly sure what im majoring in but my minor is going to be music"

"I see"

"dinner is served" I was ever so thankful that I was done being interrogated. When he opened the silver domes there was turkey with stuffing and mashed potatoes and gravy. The adults which were his mother, father, and brother all had red wine while me and Sasuke and I had wine glasses full of water. After Sasuke and I were excused to do what we want so we went upstairs. Once we entered Sasuke's room I decided to ask what was wrong again.

"whats wrong, you told me you would tell me later and its later"

"I was scared that my parents wouldn't like you, you're the first person I brought home, and I was worried"

"I could of promised you that it would of went over well"

"thats why I like you"

And with that Sasuke walked towards me, pushed me onto the bed, and started his ravishing assault on my mouth that I have longed for since the start of the day. While his tongue was getting acquainted with mine he started to lift up my shirt hinting to me that he wanted it off. We disconnected for a moment while our shirts were taken off and thrown in some random direction. We connected our lips together while the hand that was not supporting his weight came up to play with my nipples. He soon disconnected our lips and started unbuttoning my pants. When he had them thrown into the same direction as my shirt we heard a soft knock on the door.

"yes?"

"Sasuke, tell Naruto his mother is on the phone"

"okay, tell her he will call her on his cell cause were busy with something"

"no Sasuke, she wants to talk to him now"

"Sasuke ill just go, don't worry about it"

"but…"

"its my mom"

"fine"

Sasuke got up and opened the door just enough for his arm to be seen and grabbed the phone off his mom. He handed me the phone quite violently and headed to the bathroom to finish his business.

"yeah mom?"

"you sound distressed, whats wrong honey"

"mom im not your honey, and nothing, you know when im out though to text, not to call"

"well when your at your boyfriends I have to call to make sure you two aren't doing anything"

"well mom we aren't, and were not going to, too early"

"be home by ten"

"what time is it?"

"9:30"

"you gotta give us time to get home"

"fine, 10:05, and counting"

Okay okay, bye"

I quickly hung up the phone and ran to Sasuke's bathroom which was in his bedroom, how convenient, and found him jacking off laying on the floor.

"what are you doing?"

Before I knew it I was on the bathroom floor underneath him.

"lets have fun"

With that his hand found my penis and started to stroke it slowly.

"we can-ahh, my mom wants me home… oh god… by ten"

"you sure?"

"shit, yeah, oh god Sasuke go faster!"

"nope we gotta go"

He let got off of me and started to walk out of the bathroom. I quickly ran after him but by the time I got there he had already out his shirt on and started buttoning his pants. I went over and started to round up my clothes.

"Sasuke I cant find my shirt"

"here you can borrow this one"

He got into his closet and picked out a black shirt that had a Uchiha crest on the back. I slipped the shirt on and hurried out of his room to say good bye to his family and left. When we were in the car I got a bright idea to torture Sasuke and leave him hanging. I put my hand on his leg really close to his erect penis, you could sense the difficulty he was having trying to pay attention to everything and he was succeeding. To make things more difficult I started to slide my hand closer to his erection slowly till he couldn't take it anymore.

"Naruto if you don't stop this im going to have to stop the car and take this to the back seat"

"ohh don't give me ideas Sasuke"

"what would happen if you were late?"

"I dunno, I was never late before"

"well you will be today"

With that being said he pulled the car over and shut it off.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chappie. I think I might end this story next chapter cause its not getting a lot of publicity, but that's okay. Uhh I think im going to do another time lapse soon though. **

**Yuki22lovers.**


	7. Chapter 7: dinner date at my house

**Well I got a private message stating my problem on why I was not getting so many reviews, and I wanted to say thank you to Blazenix for getting me out of my little depression on my story, and helping me improve everything about it THANKS BLAZENIX! YOUR AWESOME!**

**And no time lapse which means BACK TO THE CAR! XD**

**On with my story:**

* * *

I was shoved into the back seat fasten than you could say 'wait a minute'. as soon as I hit the back seat Sasuke's more than welcome mouth was smashed against mine and his tongue came out to play. My pants were quickly discarded and thrown on the floor by my feet and Sasuke was rubbing my clothed erection.

"Sasutakethemoffplease- ah! Oh god please!"

"or what?"

"im going to go insane, please!"

"hn, I like that thought"

"ohh god im going to cum"

As soon as I said that Sasuke's hand disappeared, I made a loud sound of disappointment.

"whats wrong?"

"your right Naruto, what you said to your mom, it is too early to be doing this"

"oh Sasuke don't go all sentimental on me now"

"this isn't right, im sorry Naruto"

"no, its okay"

I put my pants on and got out of the back seat and plopped down into the front one slamming my head against the window once while letting a tear escape. Sasuke didn't want me in that way. Or probably in anyway. Who fooled me into thinking someone cared about me? The car ride was silent because I had nothing to say to him, and he knew it. Before I got out of the car he finally said something for the first time since his apology.

"so I guess your mad at me?"

"no, I cant be, if you don't want me in that way I cant force you to"

"where did you get that thought?"

"when you just pulled your hand away and didn't want to continue, It was kinda there smacking me in the face"

"no Naruto that's not it, look it wont be just your first time if we do have sex, it will be mine too, and I know that we both had dreams of where to lose our virginities and the back seat of an SUV wasn't it"

"well than what is your 'dream'?"

"honestly mine is to have it in an obvious spot, like a bed, or a couch, somewhere in a house. Whats yours?"

"kinky, that's all you need to know"

"don't you have to go inside?"

"no I told my mom I was outside the house"

"okay"

"teme I have a question to ask you"

"shoot"

"have you ever wanted to tell someone something but didn't want to scare them away?"

"not really"

"well then you cant give me advice, night teme"

"wait, I have advice for you though, if you want to tell somebody something, just say it because your gonna make friends and your gonna lose them it's the way of life"

"okay, thanks teme, night now"

I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss good bye and good night and got out of the SUV. I wanted so badly to tell him how I really felt about him, but I couldn't get the courage, what if he didn't like me as much as a liked him? Well it was more like love, I think I love the teme. I didn't want to tell him though, but I knew it would come out eventually.

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

I walked to school alone today, the teme came and tried to pick me up but I told him that I wanted to walk. I think he knows something is wrong with me, but I don't want to talk to anyone about it.

"whats wrong Naruto?"

"its nothing Shika, promise"

"you didn't ride to school with duck butt hair, something has to be wrong"

"no nothing is wrong I promise" I flashed him a smile that was fake and only I knew it.

"okay, if you need to talk you know where you can find me"

"kay"

The whole day I have tried to avoid everyone, cause I knew they would ask. They all caught up with me though when all the seniors had to stay after school to get measured for their cap and gown.

"Naru, whats wrong? You didn't want a ride from me today, and you have successfully avoided everyone"

"its nothing I feel like talking about"

"ill follow you all the way home if you don't tell me"

"well im not telling you here, too public and no thanks"

"okay then ill see you at your house"

"wait, wait, you can give me a ride, just let me get measured first"

"okay"

After getting measured I got into the front seat of a very familiar SUV and looked out the window the whole entire way to my house. When we got there he shut the car off and looked at me.

"okay, so are you gonna tell me?"

"do I have to?"

"yeah"

"uhhh… I don't want to, I promise to tell you when im ready, kay?"

"okay, I guess"

"teehee, okay I gotta go now, bye"

With that I was in my house taking off my clothes putting on a pair of plaid pajama pants and that's it. I sat down at my computer and checked my e-mail even though no one ever messages me. Then I got off to watch television. All of a sudden my mom came into my bed room saying something about a phone call and downstairs. I followed my moms voice and soon found myself in the kitchen.

"hurry its TenTen"

"okay okay!"

I took the phone from my mom to hear TenTen singing on the other side waiting for me and answer.

"hey TenTen, whats up?"

"me and you should go get pierced this weekend"

"uhh, what am I gonna get pierced? And uhh I don't think my mom would be happy with me coming home with a random new piercing"

"well your eighteen, so what does it matter"

"uhh a lot. And what could I possibly get pierced that doesn't scream gay?"

"I dunno get your eye brow or something"

"okay, its not gonna be my eye brow but ill go"

"what are you getting done?"

"it's a surprise gotta go, bye"

"bye"

I was soon off the phone and back to my television, I might be gay but I still like tv, unlike girls who are too busy obsessing over their selves.(1) I fell asleep watching sponge bob square pants and woke up around 8:00 to realize I had two text messages, one from Shika, he just wanted to shoot the breeze, and one from Sasuke, who wanted to know if I wanted to go to dinner with him. I called him to make sure he was still up for dinner.

"hello?"

"hola Sasuke, still wanna go to dinner?"

"where are we gonna get dinner at this time of night?"

"well my mom and dad went to work, they work midnight this week, you can come over and we can cook something"

"sounds like a plan"

"kay see you in fifteen minutes"

"bye"

"see ya"

I hurried up and threw a shirt on and grabbed a pair of clean socks then went downstairs and looked for anything I could possibly cook, it soon came down to two choices, ramen or ramen. I decided to stick to ramen cause that's all I knew how to make. When Sasuke got to my house he came in without knocking. I was busy making ramen and dancing to the radio I had on that I didn't even hear him walk in till he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"whats for dinner?"

"well it was a tough decision between ramen and ramen so I just chose ramen"

"I don't really like ramen"

"well that too bad cause its already half made and there is nothing else"

"how about spaghetti? I see you have everything here for it"

"I cant cook"

"well you eat the ramen you jus prepared and ill cook the spaghetti cause it will take a while"

"okay"

I finished fixing my ramen, gave Sasuke a quick kiss, and went to the living room to eat. At 10:00 dinner was finally finished and I was sitting down for another round of noodles.

"yummy! Sasuke you're a really good cook"

"thanks"

After dinner was over we made our way to the living room and sat down on the couch looking to see if there was any good movies on. I couldn't find any good movies so I decided to put Pirates of the Caribbean 3 in the dvd player.

"how long is this movie?"

"like almost 3 hours why?"

"cause I need to be home sometime tonight, we have school tomorrow and I have no clothes here"

"oh, well if that's the case then I think you need to be home cause its already a little after ten"

"okay"

He pulled me down onto the couch on top of him and connected his lips with mine. He let go of me, I

moved to where I wasn't sitting on him anymore and he got up off the couch. He grabbed my hand and dragged me into the hallway where the front door was.

"okay, well I gotta go, maybe I can stay the night this weekend, cause its gonna be Friday soon and my parents don't care"

"yeah maybe, oh wait no crap! Im supposed to go and get a piercing with TenTen this weekend"

"a piercing?"

"yah!"

"well what are you going to get pierced?"

"it's a surprise to everyone"

"can I at least go with you?"

"ill have to ask TenTen"

"well ill be waiting fro her reply"

He gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and left. I closed the door and turned around to an empty home. This was the first time since the fourth grade that both of my parents had to work midnight, it was going to be a long lonely night.

* * *

**Well that's it for chappie 7. I started actually typed during my lunch break to get through this chappie for you. I know it didn't take me very long but like I told everyone before im a very tired person now, only two days of marching band and im already tired. Im probably not gonna start typing chappie eight till like Friday cause Im so tired. Im sorry if this doesn't get updated for a while, I already gave you my excuse. Yet again sorry for the inconvenience. **

**yuki22lovers**


	8. Chapter 8: a night to ourselves

**I told you all I was a very tired person, see I didn't even start this chapter till Saturday.**

**I always forget when I want to explain things cause it takes me more than one day to complete them, so referring back to the last chapter**

**1- im not saying all girls obsess over their selves, but some of them do and its annoying. Honestly.**

**Well heres chapter eight:**

* * *

Before I knew it it was Saturday and I was on my way to the piercing shop with TenTen and Sasuke was to arrive at my house later for a sleep over. When we arrived I started to get nervous.

"well what are you getting done?"

"secret!"

"im going to see it anyways so just tell me!"

"secret!"

"fine your first cause im scared"

"ha, like im not?"

"just go!"

"fine fine!"

I went up to the front desk signed the contract then was on my way to the back room. When I got back there I was looking at his stand and seen the needle and the clamps ready to be used on me. As soon as the man came in with his assistant I got scared and hoped this would be over soon.

* * *

**Fast forward after his piercing**

* * *

I was standing by the display case that showed all the different types of rings that were for sale waiting for TenTen to come out of the room. She came out with a smile on her face and her shirt up just enough to show her new bellybutton piercing.

"why do you have a cup?"

I opened my mouth to show her the new silver ball that decorated my tongue.

"no you didn't!"

"yeah I did"

"wow whats Sasuke gonna do when he finds out?"

"probably be pissed that we cant make out for a week"

"ha, your gonna make him so mad"

"yeah, but that's a sacrifice im willing to make"

"your so mean to him, what did he do to you?"

"nothing, but it all works out in the end"

"yeah, yeah, lets get home before your dark prince throws a fit for you being out too late with someone other than him"

"haha, okay"

Me and TenTen started our not so long walk home when we ran into Shikamaru.

"I dunno, but don't most people carry a bottle and not a paper cone cup?"

"not when you just got your tongue pierced Shika"

"oh, what a drag, im going to get some grub with that freshmen Temari"

"yeah yeah, I gotta go spend the day with Sasuke"

"later"

"yeah same to you"

When I got home I threw my paper cup away and got a ice cube due to the fact that my tongue was starting to swell. I called Sasuke after the ice cube melted.

"when are you coming over?"

"now I guess"

"okay see you here then"

"okay"

When Sasuke got there he noticed my head in the freezer getting ice and sticking it on my tongue.

"you got your tongue pierced eh?"

"yeah, and it hurts when it swells"

"haha"

"its not funny!"

"its very funny, why would you get your tongue pierced?"

"cause I want it"

"okay you're a loser"

"I know"

I gave Sasuke a quick kiss and went to the living room to watch tv. He soon followed holding two cans of amp that I had in the fridge.

"who said the second one was for you?"

"me, here be lucky I grabbed one for you"

"gee, thanks Sasuke"

"hn"

He handed me the can and sat down to watch tv with me. He cracked open his can and put an arm around me, taking a big gulp from the can. I turned on fuse and started to listen to music while getting closer to Sasuke, actually cuddling with Sasuke. Who knew Uchihas like to cuddle? We just sat there sipping on our amp and listening to The Used for about a half hour till my stomach protested not having food.

"hungry dobe?"

"yeah, teme! Want some ramen?"

"no, I was thinking more like maybe going to TGI Fridays"

"for lunch?!"

"yeah why not?"

"cause that's more of like a dinner place"

"not if you order from there lunch menu"

"uhh, no thanks, we will just find something to eat around here, its not like you haven't paid for me every time we went out together. Its time I made something for you"

"the only thing you can make is ramen and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

"so there good"

"yeah if you like peanut butter"

"you don't like peanut butter?"

"nope"

"oh wow, I learn something new about you everyday"

Sasuke's head got closer to mine but stopped inches before my face, leaving me to close the gap. I slowly closed the gap just to torture Sasuke. When our lips finally touched it felt unbelievable, like there were fireworks going off in my heart, I knew now was the time to tell him. So I pulled away from this kiss and inhaled and Sasuke instantly knew I had something to day

"Sasuke"

"yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

After he said that I connected our lips again but this time with a little more force. I felt the familiar tongue asking for permission to enter, which I granted. As soon as his tongue came in contact with mine it was like pure heaven. As our tongues danced my tongue ring hit one of my front teeth which sent soaring pain both through my tooth and my tongue, causing me to jerk back away from Sasuke.

"are you okay Naru?"

As soon as my brain processed what just happened I blushed a dark shade of red, grabbed my can of amp, mumbled an ill be right back, and headed to the bathroom. That was embarrassing, and definitely something I don't want to do again. After I willed myself to calm down I walked back out to the living room and sat back down.

"good job Naruto"

"shut up Sasuke, it was embarrassing enough"

"im sorry"

Sasuke gave me a hug of apology and proceeded to cuddle.

"I like this"

"like what?"

"just cuddling and not hurting my teeth"

Sasuke gave a light chuckle.

"well that's what happens when you get your tongue pierced and decide to make out with your boyfriend"

"yeah but im a special case"

"what makes you so special?"

"cause im dating Sasuke Uchiha"

"and whats so special about him?"

"he is pretty cute and im in love with him"

"really, im going to have to beat him up"

"you cant do that or ill be really sad"

"so he is really a big deal to you huh?"

"yeah, more than he knows."

"I bet he loves you too, who cant?"

"I know right?"

I headed for the living room and sat down on the couch. Sasuke followed me and snickering over the conversation we just had before connecting his lips with mine in a chaste kiss. My mom entered the house soon after we separated with a bag of groceries.

"Sasuke I didn't know you were coming over tonight!"

"mom he is staying the night"

"whatever flogs your dolphin"

"okay were going upstairs, call us when dinners done"

"okay and Naruto?"

"yeah mom?"

"the next time you sneak out and get a piercing, Im going to hurt you, okay?"

"yeah mom"

I quickly grabbed Sasuke's hand and went upstairs. As soon as we got in the room I shut the door and stood against it like someone was chasing us.

"who is chasing us dobe?"

"noone teme! I always do this for some odd reason"

"oh"

Sasuke took my standing point to his advantage and trapped me between my door and him.

"well you shouldn't leave the chaser in your room before you shut the door"

He hungrily smashed our lips together prying my lips open with his moist appendage. I tried to push him away before he hurt me but he didn't budge, at all. After many failed attempts at trying to get him off of me I decided to just go with it. I let him dominate the kiss as to not hurt myself again. His tongue slowly snaked into my mouth and instantly started to play with my tongue ring while searching my mouth for spots he hasn't tasted before. After he was done playing with my tongue he separated from me and stuck his hands up my shirt. His hands slowly ghosting over my sides before the shirt came off. After he pulled my shirt off his shirt soon followed as well as my pants. His lips connected with mine and he pressed his body against mine to get skin on skin contact. I moaned quietly as to not let my mother in on what was going on in my room. He picked me up bridal style and took me over to the bed where he threw me and climbed on top. I experimentally grinded my half swollen member against his and we both groaned from pleasure. He slowly pulled my boxers down and made a mental image of myself for him to keep for later. While climbing back up my body from discarding my boxers he made a stop at my now fully erect penis. He wrapped his hand around it and gave it an experimental pump, I trust up into his hand and let out a breathy moan, I guess he liked my reaction cause he kept pumping. After about five more pumps he took his hand away, which received him a grunt of discontent. He quickly replaced his hand with his mouth.

"Sa- Sasuke!"

He hummed as to say what and it felt so good!

"please! Please Sasuke!"

He released my member for a split second.

"what?"

"I dunno, just please!"

Sasuke smiled and hummed some more while bobbing his head up and down. I came in his awaiting mouth soon after he continued. He released me with a popping sound after milking everything I had from me.

"how was that?"

"good"

"that's good"

"what about you?"

"don't worry about it, that's enough for the night"

"I wanna help you"

And as if on cue my mom called us down for dinner.

* * *

**well thats it, i hope its what you were expecting cause if not, oh well. sorry for the late update yet again. and yeah.. there probably going to get slower now that school is knocking at my door. well thats all.**

**Yuki22lovers.**


	9. Chapter 9: tv, a talk, and some sleep

**Well im starting to get lazy with not writing things so im really sorry for such a late update.**

**Chapter 9:**

* * *

We sat at the dinner table with my parents awkwardly because of what just happened. I didn't want to say anything because I knew that I would end up saying something obviously stupid that my mom would catch on right away, and due to the fact that Sasuke had to help me down the stairs because of my severe case of jelly legs my mom was already suspicious. Sasuke just sat there eating his steak with a smile on his face.

"so Naruto"

"yeah dad?"

"how is school?"

"its good, mom can I be excused?"

"for what?"

"my show is coming on soon, and im already finished"

"okay"

"Sasuke when your done you can meet me in the living room"

"okay"

I got up, took my plate to the sink, and then went to the living room and sat down on the couch. My face started to go a light shade of pink from thinking about what Sasuke and I just did. Too lost in my embarrassed state of mind I didn't hear anyone walk into the living room till I felt a hand wrap around my waist.

"hey Naru, whats up?"

I couldn't say anything because I could not yet look him in the face.

"are you okay?"

"y-yeah, im fine, excuse me I have to use the restroom"

I got up off the couch in the middle of my program and went to the bathroom to calm myself down. I sat there and stared blankly into the mirror, mental images of what just happened kept playing in my head. I knew eventually I had to face the music, but the music was more of the country kind that no one likes to face, ya know? After I used the facilities and thought of disturbing images to calm myself down I eventually left the bathroom and headed back to the living room. When I reached my destination the only person in the living room was my mom.

"Sasuke said to go up stairs when your done"

"okay"

I slowly made my way to my room cause I had no clue what was in store for me. When I got upstairs I seen that my door was open and I certain raven haired boy was sitting on my bed watching television. Well more like lost in thought staring at the television. As soon as I entered my room Sasuke looked at me and patted a spot next to him, motioning me to sit down next to him. His hands went to my shoulders and started massaging them.

"why are you tense?"

"cause I dunno…"

"I know you want to talk about it"

"yeah I know, but if you don't want to talk about it, its okay"

"no ill talk"

"okay"

"well lets start with this, did you like it?"

"yeah"

"how did it feel for you?"

"amazing, did you like doing it?"

"if it made you happy then yes"

"no seriously, cause I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do for me"

"yes I liked it"

"are you ever gonna let me return the favor?"

He stopped massaging my shoulders for a brief second like he was surprised at the question or he didn't know how to tell me no, then went back to massaging my shoulders like nothing had been asked.

"what kind of shows do you watch Naruto?"

"the ones on cartoon network, and you didn't answer my question"

"oh, well maybe"

"you don't want me to do you?"

"well I want to make you happy, I don't want you to feel like you have to just because im doing it to you"

"I am happy, I don't feel like that, you know that I would not do anything out of my way to please other people"

"yeah, but I dunno with you"

"what don't you know with me?"

"I feel as if you would do something to please me, because im doing it to you"

"haha, don't flatter yourself"

"haha, no seriously"

"I know… but I promise that ill do it when I want to, not for you, well for you, but yeah you get it"

"haha, okay"

Sasuke leaned in and gave me a soft peck on the lips. It was a gentle reassuring kiss that finalized his okay. When we separated he leaned up against my headboard and I sat between his legs with my head on the torso, his arms were wrapped around me and our fingers were intertwined. We started watching the misadventures of flapjack when I seen a flash come from outside my room. I looked quickly to see what it was and my mom was looking down holding a camera with a smile on her face.

"that's a keeper!"

"MOM!"

"okay, okay, night boys."

"night mom"

"night Kushina"

We finished watching the show and I got up out of my comfortable position to put on some night pants and get ready for bed.

"Sasuke you might have to go downstairs and get your clothes, cause im not getting them for you"

"oh how nice, aren't I your guest?"

"yeah, but you also my boyfriend so that means you go get your own belongings"

"fine"

Sasuke disappeared and I hurriedly used his absence to change my boxers. When he came back with his bag in hand I was already climbing in bed.

"aren't you gonna wait for me?"

"hurry up!"

"okay!"

He threw his pants and boxers off to a nice view of his front, but sadly enough had to cover it up with his boxers and night pants. He took his shirt off and put the clothes he just took off in the bag, shut the lights off and climbed in bed with me.

"night Sasuke"

"night Naruto"

He gave me another soft peck on the lips, wrapped his arm around my waist, and we both fell asleep.

* * *

**well i know its short and everything, but i wanted a cute cuddly chapter in here so everyone can go aw! **

**and im sorry for any typos in the past, in this chapter, and in future chapters.**

**yuki22lovers**


	10. Chapter 10: orange suprises!

**i know all you people that happily reviewed and favorited this story are more than happy to see this!!! haaha. i know im lazy, but that doesn't give me much of an excuse to leave all of you so upset! lol. im really content with this chapter, and i hope you are too.**

**i dont own Naruto, cause if i did it would be Nc-17, and probably totally lame.**

**sorry for any type of mistakes, i need a beta!**

**and i used Jesus' name in vain like twice... oh well.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

I woke up to silence minus the short breaths from the Uchiha boy I was currently sharing a bed with. The television was off, how it got that way I'm not quite sure, and my alarm clock read 3:30 am. I had to pee so bad that it knocked all thoughts of rolling over and getting closer to the warm occupant in my bed out of my brain. I slowly peeled back the covers and climbed out of my queen sized bed. After my long trip to the bathroom, because it was downstairs of course, I walked as quietly as I could into my room. Only to find Sasuke spread eagle on my bed! There was absolutely no room for me on my bed, I had to wake him up and force him to move over.

"Sasuke"

"…"

"Sasuke!"

"…"

"god damnit Sasuke get your tall ass up!"

"…what?"

"move! You took up my whole entire bed while I went to the bathroom"

"an who's problem is that?"

"it's gonna be your's when you find yourself on my floor!"

"okay, okay! Jesus!"

He slowly got to his side of the mattress while I slowly crept into it, because he was still half asleep and that's just rude to canon bomb your bed when there is another occupant, if you didn't know already. After everyone was settled into their own sides I got closer to the only form of warmth in my bed. I curled into somewhat of a ball with my head under his chin and my hand on his chest, and his arm was around my waist. We slowly drifted back into our sub conscious state.

* * *

LATAH!

* * *

We awoke to the sound of my alarm clock at 10:00. I could already smell the bacon and pancakes being made down stairs as I climbed out of bed for the second time this morning. I shut my alarm clock off and looked at Sasuke who just rolled over and went back to sleep, I swear Uchihas are so hard to work with in the mornings. I walked over to my door and shut it because my mom's rule was that I kept the door open, and ran as fast as I could in the short distance I had to my bed, and jumped on it, causing sleeping beauty to bounce right off my bed unto the floor taking the blankets with him.

"Jesus H. Naruto! What did you do that for!?"

"You were still asleep, even after my alarm clock woke me up."

"Well if I wasn't awaken at 3:40 by some dobe that had to pee I wouldn't want to sleep!"

"Meh, lets just go get breakfast."

"okay"

Sasuke slowly got up off of my floor and put on a pair of green stripped pajama pants that I threw at his face, while I slipped on my orange silk ones. When Sasuke made his way to the door he put a hand on the small of my back and gave me a chaste kiss, to say good morning. When we made it to the bottom of the steps I made my way to the kitchen and he was on his way to the bathroom. I sat down at the bar like island we had, and my mom sat a plate of food in front of me.

"good morning baby!"

"good morning mom"

"I made bacon and pancakes today!"

"I see this"

"because they are your favorite and you boyfriend is here!"

"your too cheery this morning mom, calm down!"

"yeah, yeah! Your dad apologizes about not being able to be here this morning, something about a big meeting and yadda yadda."

"I don't care, he will probably have to go to a corporate meeting tonight like always, and he will apologize again"

"I know honey, Good morning Sasuke! What would you like for breakfast?"

"whatever Naruto has is fine"

"okay!"

She turned around as quickly as her slippers would allow, which was pretty fast because she wore those ugly ballerina slipper things. Sasuke took a seat next to me at the rather non alcoholic bar.

"hows your tongue feeling?"

"fine! Haha, thanks for asking!"

"yeah, yeah"

"here ya go!"

"thanks Kushina"

"you're welcome honey!"

We sat in mostly silence while we ate our food. The only thing that was breaking it was my mom's annoying humming she always does when she is cleaning dishes. After we handed our dishes to my mom so she could clean them we went to the bathroom to brush our teeth and get ready for whatever the day had in store for us. We sat on the couch and waited for something to bestow upon us.

"hey dobe"

"yes?"

"wanna go do something, im bored and from the look of it you are too"

"you read my mind, let's go!"

"Naruto, honey!"

"what mom?"

"use protection!"

"lets go Sasuke, please"

We hurried out of the house to the big black SUV that was parked in my driveway. Sasuke unlocked the doors with the push button thingy that most cars now-a-days come with and we both climbed in. He started the engine and we punched it out of the drive way, and we were soon on the familiar streets of Konoha. We were aimlessly driving around trying to find something to do.

"Wanna go see a movie?"

"No"

"Wanna go get something to eat?"

"Jesus Naruto we just ate!"

"Wanna go to the park?"

"And hang out with little kids? I don't think so"

"Wanna do something?"

"that's why we are here!"

"Wanna go to your house?"

"Uhmmm, no"

"You suggest something"

"Just come up with something Naruto!"

"Okay, okay! Uhmmm… how about a movie!"

"Ugghhhh whatever lets go"

We made a U-turn and went for the one cinema that was in Konoha, which still managed to creep me out do to the last incident that happened. As we pulled in I was thinking about what movie I would like to catch, and what kind of snacks I would like to put in my tummy. I still wasn't sure about the movie when he parked, we got out of the car, and he laced out fingers together. It seems as if Sasuke remembered the last night we were here because he was holding me close and refused to let go of my hand no matter how hard I tried, so I just gave up.

"Sasuke?"

"hn"

"What movie would you like to see?"

"I dunno, and quite frankly, I don't really care"

"Oh.. cause I wasn't sure so I was wondering what you wanted to see"

"I dunno, how about up?"

"Up? Are you serious? That's a little kids movie!"

"So? Don't act like you don't want to see it"

"Heh, so I have thought about it a few times, sue me"

"Alright, it's settled, let's go"

We made our way to the window where we got our tickets. Our show time was at 4:45. I looked at my phone real quick to get the time so I knew how much time we had to surf the mall, it read 3:00. Damn we had an hour and 45 minutes to do something! I wasn't quite sure I knew what to do for the span of time we had till our movie started.

"Wanna just walk the mall Sasu?"

"Sure"

We headed towards the mall which was connected to the cinema (like most of them are). Once we were in the mall we basically walked around "window shopping" if that's what you wanna call it until we had 10 minutes to get back to the cinema and find our seats. We slowly made our way back to the theater because this was a rather small mall and we had 10 minutes still. I was walking a few steps behind the Uchiha because his legs were longer than mine, why did he have to be 6'2" again? Oh yeah, cause whatever higher being there may be decided to make me 5'7", that's why. We got our snacks, well I got snacks cause ass face doesn't like sweets, and headed for theater number 10.

* * *

AFTER MOVIE

* * *

Me and Sasuke walked out hand and hand to his SUV with my large soda that he was bitching about. Something about 'don't spill the fucking drink… death'. That was all I was willing to listen to, before climbing in and putting the colossal drink into his underused cup holder. We decided to go back to my house so he could pack his stuff up and get ready to go home, which wasn't gonna happen till around 11, even though we had commencement practice tomorrow. Yeah, the school year went pretty fast, if you ask me. We would have commencement practice all week then Friday was graduation. I don't see why he wouldn't stay at my house till Friday afternoon because he is just gonna have to pick me up around 8 everyday (practice starts at nine, but I can't go hungry!) and drop me off at noon. The car ride was spent in silence, mostly because I was thinking about graduation. When we pulled up I saw something orange dart up on to my porch. I was curious so I hopped out of the car even before Sasuke could get the vehicle shut off, and cautiously climbed onto my porch. As soon as I made it passed the row of brick pillars holding the roof in place, I couldn't help but to 'awe'. There was I little kitten, couldn't have been more then 7 or 8 weeks old, sitting under my grill. It appeared to have orange fur on the top with darker orange stripes, and a white mouth and underside. I quickly, but warily made my way towards the grill, so I could get a better look at the kitten. Sasuke was standing at the bottom of my porch stairs looking at me like I was a lunatic before I spun around with the small animal in my arms.

"Look Sasuke isn't she cute!"

"Lovely, now put her down dobe"

"No, im keeping her."

"Then shut up and get in the house"

I stuck my tongue out at him before making my way towards the door. Once I got inside I searched for my mom, yelling her name (mom, of course, that's every mothers name to her children. Besides I would probably get punched for calling her 'Kushina') while running around with the kitten which I could soon call my own. My parents didn't trust me much with animals much because of my severe ADHD. They thought I would forget about the animal and they would be stuck taking care of it until it lived its full life span. After I had found my mom (she was in the basement doing laundry, who knew!?) and begged her head off to let me keep it, I found Sasuke flipping through channels on my living room tv.

"She said yes!"

"That's wonderful news!"

"You sound unenthused"

"I just don't care much, I don't like small, furry animals"

"Awe but she likes you!"

I sat her down (it was a girl, I checked before I found my mom) by him and she make a loud hissing noise.

"Okay, maybe not"

"See, I told you, I don't like them, and they don't like me. I would much rather keep it that way"

"Awe, you're so hardhearted"

"Yep"

"So, what should I name her?"

"Dead"

"No, Sasuke seriously"

"I don't know"

"How about Molly"

"No, dobe. That's a stupid name."

"Then you come up with one"

"Marly"

I couldn't help it. I busted out laughing. Who could think of a name that odd right off the top of their head? I couldn't wait to see what he names his kids.

"Fine then, you could of just said no"

"No, no Iike it. It was just that I didn't know you had unique names like that stored in your head"

"Well I do"

I looked at my new orange furred companion and repeated her name.

"I like it"

"Well good"

He put his pointer finger under my chin, lifted my head up, and gave me a closed-mouth kiss on the lips.

"Well I better be goin"

"Okay"

I sat Marly down so I could see Sasuke to the door, as soon as she got down she darted for the kitchen.

"Looks like she doesn't like you either"

"Yeah well she is probably just hungry"

We got to the door and I put my hand on the knob, patiently waiting for my good-bye kiss before I let him out. He bent down and kissed me, just another peck.

"I love you Sasuke"

"Love you too, dobe"

"Drive safe"

"Yeah, yeah"

I opened and closed the door for him, then went to find my kitty. I found her sitting underneath the kitchen table staring at me with her big green eyes.

"Are you hungry, Marly?"

"Meow"

"Okay lets get you something to eat"

"Meow"

I opened the fridge and found a chicken breast that mom must of made for lunch and didn't have time yet to eat, so I picked it up, ripped it into little pieces, and sat the plate and Marly on the table.

"Eat up, kitty!"

"Meow"

* * *

**okay, just to let you know, i totally have a kitten that looks just like that, name and all. haahaa. **

**R&R if you know whats best for your soul!*insert evil laugh here*  
**

***takes out soul stealing bag***

**love you all!**

**Yuki22lovers  
**


End file.
